Life Between Two Worlds
by Snowcakie
Summary: Look, she promised a refund if she didn't give me satisfaction, okay? Besides, it's not like I expected the witch lady to actually give me what I wanted.. Alright, I wished to leave my boring-ass life to 'live' in the TMNT world, yes, laugh but it's true... and honestly, I never expected her to grant what I wanted. Now I'm stuck in NYC, homeless and broke. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**RE-EDITED DUE TO OFFENSIVE TERMS. PS. I'M TOO LAZY TO REWRITE AND EXPLAIN MYSELF, SO YEAH :P.**_

I decided to use a different approach in meeting the turtles, though, I won't be meeting the turtles anytime soon within chapters, gotta build up a character with depth! Know what I'm saying man? But that'll be boring, right? Well then don't worry, I'll add the turtles in the **real **world since that's the most realistic factor. And when I said I'll be using myself, I mean_ literally_ use myself (address my physical features and somewhat of my life.) but let's not be stupid enough to put our information out there! It's not safe to do so kiddies! So, I'll all change names and genders and majority of my hometown (remember kids, don't give your personal information to a stranger!) but I'll just keep my first name.

All real life characters will be changed and fictional character will be added, so no one will be like '_**'you're using real people**_!'' and all actions will be fictional, at least most.

No hard skeptism, hopefully?

_**And finally~ **_

I'd met this artist on DeviantArt that had this particular character within an art piece… it really intrigued me, and so with permission I decided to utilize this character for the purpose of this story. It's only just a supporting character, and…. Uh… this character is also a turtle… ^^; yeah, but with some realistic features added and some editions- I'm not editing the character at all, just shaping…- maybe that is editing; I just don't want this turtle to become a Gary Stu :/ that's all. He's name is Kei and he's the youngest of the turtles (younger than Mikey.) You are able to find out more by this link.

art/TMNT-Ky-397990293

art/Two-great-family-members-398405755

Her name is Inked-Alpha :) she's a pretty good artist, you should check her out sometimes.

Alrighty, that's all I have to say! Just give me once chance by reading one chapter… just _**one**_ and give me your review, whether it's a flame or a praise because I will die if I don't have any reviews ;-;. If you hate this story, fine, if you like it… keep on reading!

Okay, that's all now. Let the reading begin!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Life Between Two Worlds

**Chapter One: **Normalcy

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''_**Donnie, what on earth are you talking about?'' April was confused, even hurt possibly at the sudden outburst from the usually tranquil turtle. The mutant laughed at her fail attempts to be oblivious, ''you knew, you knew and yet you never cared about my feelings when you started dating Casey.'' **_

''_**Donnie…'' **_

''_**Don't play that crap on me! You never understood how I felt everytime you gave affection and love towards an idiot who always made you upset.'' **_

''Miss Keim.''

I tried to make the story more of an emotional conflict between the two characters with a heart-stricken touch within the chapter. It's been a little bit of a stress for me just to keep the characters intact when dealing with emotional situations, overall, I think the chapter is progressing nicely as intended-

''Amber Keim!'' Hearing my name shouted, I flinched. Glancing up from my paper I stared at the teacher who surprisingly appeared in front of me, ''y-yes sir?'' I stuttered, blinking nervously. It was the middle of English class when I decided to finish a chapter of my romance story…''where is your English studies test?'' Even though I never looked around, I could practically_ feel_ my classmate's gazes directly on me. Hesitantly I picked and fumbled through pages underneath my story until I found my completed test page, once I did, I handed the test back to my teacher.

I finished the test minutes ago, so I considered why not just finish some other stuff while I wait? ''You know test time is over, right?''

''No… sir…?'' A blush burned my cheeks when I heard students snickering, ''_oh really_? Amber, you remember the rules to the classroom?'' His green eyes harden with discipline. The blush grew along with my embarrassment. Right… no distractions and always pay attention to the teacher.

Perfection is succession.

''Yes Mr. Grimmen, I'm sorry for being distracted.'' He snatched my paper and gave me a grim look, ''next time I catch you again, I'll be reading all the romance stories you write. _**In public. **_Understood?'' Wait, how the _**heck**_ does he know about that? Head bowed, I uttered a quick 'sorry' and shuffled the papers into my folder. Mr. Grimmen glanced at me one last time before returning to the class board; ''alright students, I will grade your papers for grammar usage, mechanic skills, sentence positioning and understanding. In the mean time, take out your English booklet and turn to page 134, and read until 140. You may start.'' I went underneath my desk in search for the sleek smooth cover of the English book in my grasp. I felt so irritated (added on with my embarrassment…) wishing deeply for school to be over when it's not even third period! A quick peek at the clock made me internally groan as a hand slid through thick, puffy curls of hair- and just… wow, my fingers is knotted in my hair.

Again.

Hissing, I slowly pulled the tiny limbs out of my puffy, burgundy afro for my hair. What? I'm not old fashion, I'm just going natural for a bit… and unfortunately, earning a new nickname '_Nerdy Afrodo._'

_Sigh._

Opening the English book, I turned through multiple pages in boredom hoping that if I zone out long enough class will be over.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luckily I've gotten past page 140 without realizing I actually snoozed off for minutes, I began scrambling for last pieces of information.

_RIIIIINGG!_

I jolted from the shill of the bell- and then suddenly grinned. _Thank god class is over. _I can finish my studies later, what's more important to me is completing other stuff. ''Alright students, that's all for today, next time we will focus on distinguishing sentences errors. Class is dismissed and have a nice day.'' Scuffles, screeches and shuffles of desks and books echoed as some immediately dash out the door. Deciding to take my time, I grabbed all my folders and books in one arm while English sheets in the other… maybe at lunchtime I can finish my story and uncompleted artwork.

Readers don't like to wait over a month for a good chapter, you know?

Finally, I strolled out the classroom where herds of students roamed. I wasn't anything special…- well, I take that back, everyone has specialty and individually to them, I'm just not one of those popular chicks with classy Iphones and JCPenny's tennis shoes and curly long hair and…well, typical teenage bullshit. Readjusting my glasses I focused solely getting towards my locker without any distractions or foolish teasing, I'm _**definitely**_ not in the mood to be teased about my hair. Sliding through people and a few teachers I'd reached the destination of my locker. Shoving all my items in one arm, I've strained with the lock, but, after a minute or two I managed the locker to open. I shoved everything in my locker and searched for my artwork pieces and other stories, but before doing so I scanned across the hallway.

Barely five people, good.

You see… I have a weird liking for something, and I, as a girl in junior highschool with snooty people and ditzy girls who are too good for themselves… it's not something I want to express vividly, like, _at all._ I bent down to a blank folder and grinned with anticipation once finding my 'special' folder. I must have this folder at all times… it's like holding a sacred scroll that holds key to all power-.

''What are you doing?'' I hit the top of shelf with a squeak and stumbled on the floor. Instantaneously I looked up to meet the person's mysterious face… oh, it's my friend, ''Steve? I thought you were going to lunch.'' I said, grabbing my forehead in pain. He scratched his black hair and blinked his blue eyes in confusion, ''I was… but I didn't see you at lunch cause' you're always at lunch…'' My eyes narrowed dangerously.

''Are you making fun of my weight?''

''What? No, I wasn't! I was just saying…- wait, let me help you off the floor.'' His hand reached out to me and I grabbed his in thanks. Pulling me off the floor Steve crinkled his nose, ''are you wearing perfume?'' I blinked, straightening my ruffled, lilac blouse and then placed my hands on my hips, ''yeah, maybe. Why are you asking all these questions? Ain't nobody got time for that.'' I chided

''S-sorry, it's just I can smell it.'' Steve's hand ran through his hair and his looked away briefly. I knew Steve for about a year now, recognizing his quirks and personality through fangirl and fanboy bonding… somehow we clicked after he admitted he liked Kuroshitsuji manga and was an avid Sonic the hedgehog fanatic that I secretly was too. ''So… I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me and Jamie later on after school and play some Wii and Xbox Kinect.'' I went back to my locker to grab my folder and hummed in thought.

''I don't really know Steve, I gotta do some chores at home and you know how my parents are with doing things without permission.'' Steve waved nonchalantly, ''well, either way is definitely fine with me. I can help you out with anything since I live just blocks away from you.'' It was a bit of surprise to me once I found out the I've been hanging around a stranger for all my life, and then last year that stranger became my friend. Strange, isn't it? I'm not sure if it was a coincidence or not. ''Yeah, that's nice Steve. Anyway, let's get going I wanna get to lunch because it's spaghetti day!'' A loud growling sound erupted and we both stared at my stomach, I giggled. ''My tummy says she's hungry too.''

Closing my locker and holding my folder tightly in my chest we walked down the halls and to the cafeteria. Life is pretty normal, bland, boring… whatever you'd like to call it since there's not really much to do in life besides schoolwork, chores, part-time jobs and blah. But… truthfully, if it wasn't for my fangirlish likings and fantasies, I would probably have nothing to live for each day besides school, and maybe friends.

There was silence between us; chatter of people grew louder by the second until we reached the large metal door that lead to the cafeteria. My mouth watered as we walked inside the large eating room… ''where's Jamie?'' I said scanning through hundreds of students looking for that redhead girl, ''she's over there.'' Steve's finger pointed directly at the redhead who was talking to my other friend… or acquaintance, Shelly. ''Kay', I'll meet ya in a second.'' Steve nodded and walked off towards the table and I went to the food.

Damn do I love food.

Grabbing a tray and plate, my mind mused about later doings. _I could help my mom with cooking and then totally going to pass working with my brother… maybe I should give my dog a bath while at too. _I shook my head as I scoop some spaghetti and dumped it on the plate.

_Nah. _

What I _**need **_to do is walk around my neighbor and try to lose some of these hips! But… you know… you get lazy sometimes and… ermm… yeah. Sighing, I doubled scooped another set of spaghetti (_don't hate!_) and moved over to other sources of food. ''Mashed potatos… greens, and… uh, I should get myself some salad too…'' Internally I wrestled whether or not to get some salad. What's more important, my weight? Or good deliciousness...? ''Eh, guess it won't hurt so much.'' I grabbed the tongs, digging deep through masses of fake lettuce and small dots of cheaply bought tomatoes and placed them on my plate.

Walking over to the dessert section, I smirked wildly. This is spot where I reveal my _true_ hungry self… grabbing two chocolate chip cookies I shoved them on my plate, snatched a juice bottle and went towards my table.

''Hey guys,''

''Hey.'' They all replied in unison as I sat my tray and myself down. Sitting next beside Jamie I nudged her, ''how's everything?''

''S'okay.''

''Anything new, maybe?'' She looked at me with her brown eyes and shrugged. ''Nope. Well, actually, Steve said he have a new copy of Sonic Unleashed on Xbox and found a 40 minute video of the conference Sonic Boom 2013.'' A gasp escaped from my lips and I stared at Steve, who smiled in response. ''_Shut up!_''

''Nope, not kidding. My brother works at GameStop and someone gave him a totally new game case- which he bought and gave it to me. So, since that's your favorite game I asked you earlier if you wanted to come over and…''

''Dude, I understand what you're trying to saying.'' Feigning a tear in my eye, I smiled. ''I love you man.''

I grabbed a fork from the table and dug into my spaghetti, shoving it inside my mouth. Moaning, I scoop more pasta and began seriously eating. The girl that's sitting next beside Steve is Shelly, and how I met her is quite weird… and humiliating, and complex… but it all worked out in the end. Somewhat. That's another story to tell later. ''What's in the folder Amber?'' Jamie asked as she moved a large chunk of her red hair, ''oh… um, it starts with a **T.**'' Her deep brown eyes brighten, sparkles of interest and admiration glitters and her freckles seemed to beam in the light, ''lem'me see, let me see!'' I laughed at her excited demeanor. ''Okay, okay! Geeze, let me just put my fork down.''

''You have new artwork?'' Steve questioned and I nodded. ''Yup, and new ideas for my story too.'' I looked left and right before opening my folder. ''Shelly… '' My tone lowered in paranoia. Shelly was still new to me and I wasn't sure if I could trust her since she once helped Diana pour glue all over me. ''Yeah, I got it okay? Not interested in telling anyone anyway.'' I scowled and took out sketched papers of my newest fascination and fangirl interest.

''Woah… you did this one epic! And look at Raph… love those gloves by the way.'' I smiled at the praise and showed the picture to Steve. ''Is that your dog next beside Mikey?'' ''yup! But I made him anthromorphic. You like him?''

''I do… if he didn't reek so much.'' Jamie muttered and we all laughed, well, except Shelly. ''Is… is that you over the far right?'' Jamie questioned and I nodded again. About a week ago, I created some Ninja Turtle fanart with an added character based off my dog (_of course! Who wouldn't?!_) and then myself… who _**isn't **_a ninja by the way. Just by doodle practices of turtles and characters… and then I thought, why not just do fanart? Duh, ''yup, it's just me, Charles, and the turtles.'' It's pretty silly how years ago I barely even liked such fictional characters, and now, I can't stop thinking about them! Strange, isn't it?

''What do you guys find in that stuff? I mean… they're okay characters, but their not even real.'' I frowned at Shelly's comment and sighed, ''yeah… I know, but… it's almost like you and Justin Bieber, you _know_ he won't ever be your boyfriend, yet you still fantasize possibly being with him. It's immature and silly thinking you can be with a fictional character, however, it doesn't hurt to dream and admire them… so that's what I'm doing!''

''…'' Shelly glared her green eyes at me with an unlikeable sneer, ''how do you know? I'm going to Justin's concert next month and getting my Baby CD signed. You can't get you picture signed because one: they're not real… and two: _they're animals._ You can't be in a relationship with animals.'' She tossed her chocolate bangs away from her face in obviousness. A stuck of guilt had cut me deeply as I looked away in shame.

''Yeah, but they're _anthromorphic_ animals which means half human and half animal.'' Jamie defended as she narrowed her eyes at Shelly. I've seen the ninja turtles when I was younger before, but I never found them physically attractive, sure, they did awesome ninjitsu (none can beat Naruto though.) and were cool turtles, but I haven't found them… appealing.

Until a new series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles came around. Even so, I already had multiple crushes on animal characters.

Like a certain blue hedgehog- uh, nevermind, forget that I said that.

''Yeah, yeah, whatever. You guys are kind of weird though…'' She muttered and I huffed in defense. ''Whatever.'' I flipped through multiple fanart until I revealed another picture of the turtles, especially one particular turtle with a familiar redhead. April O'Neil, a young and determined teenage girl that reminds me of Korra from Legend of Korra. In this picture, Donatello was holding her in a strong hug.

*Sniff* So damn cute. ''Here's another picture I'm working on right now.'' I said as I handed the picture to Steve, watching attentively as he analyzed the picture. Ever since I watched the dynamic of the tall, nerdy, gap-toothed turtle with a redhead young version of April O'Neil, famously known as a yellow jumpsuit reporter, I fell in love with them. Actually, I fell in love with new series all by itself. Not to mention this is the first time liking Ninja Turtles and not watching them for just the heck of it. Yes, I've been baptized in ooze and converted to a Ninja Turtle fan.

''You can look at my pictures while I eat.'' We probably missed minutes of precious food time by just talking! I dug into my spaghetti as I inhaled my food and then gulped, ''why do even like them together? No offense Amber, but… April was always with Casey and… erm, it's weird with her being with Donatello, you know?'' Steve commented.

''Cau…se'-''

''Swallow.'' I swallowed another set of starch and shrugged, ''they're cute. They have so many reasons to be compatible! And if he wasn't a turtle then you would agree too. Besides, the whole fanbase loves it! Ain't that right Jamie?'' She nodded with a grin on her face, ''heck yeah, I love em' just as much everyone else.'' We ignore Shelly's cringing and disgusted face as I continued, ''maybe later on the series April might become a mutant…?''

''No, just god, _no_.'' We had disagreements about certain things before, like this discussion for example, but that never stopped our friendship. I rolled my eyes and glanced at my salad, _Should I eat my salad?_ I really should since it's healthy and all… but… it looks so stale, and nasty.

Then my eyes darted towards two sets of cookies laid on my plate.

Cookie, or salad? … _What would Michelangelo do? More likely, Sonic? _

… Damn their salad.

I snatched the cookie and shoved it into my mouth. Totally worth a cookie than fake lettuce.

We decided to switch the subject with school, weekend doings and later activities until lunch session was over.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''Tomorrow I expect a two page analysis of historical politics of Bill of Rights. Here's your objective viewpoints and notes that needs to be addressed within the pages. You may leave.'' School's over and going home with more homework and more stress, more searching and long explanations for things you'll probably forget unless you're majoring in a field that requires them in college.

Slowly, I grabbed my stuff and pushed myself out of the seat. Everyone prepared to leave home, and so was I. Students went by the teacher's desk to receive their notes and paper, and after everyone had left, I finally made it to Mrs. Hamer's desk… ''oh, there you are Amber, here's your sheet.'' The wrinkles on my teacher's face was evident, but not enough that conveyed she's hitting elderly stage, ''thanks Mrs. Hamer,'' Her baby blue eyes stared at me with remorse, knowledge with some form knowing something that I don't.

''I need to briefly speak to you about something important.'' She stated and interlocked her fingers together. Blinking in bemusement, I raised my eyebrows and hazel eyes in curiosity, ''um, how can I help you ma'm?'' Shoved all my items in one arm and place a hand on my khakis. Silence accompanied me, and the rate of anxiety began to rise… Am I in trouble? Did I miss a few pages of homework? Will she mention my sassiness at Ms. Kimbles? ''I've noticed…'' Her blondish, grayish hair shown out as she readjusted her bangs with her pin, ''you've been in depressing moods lately, and I have known you for decent years to know enough that something is wrong. Grades drooped between the B's and C-'s… that's not something I expected from you. Are your emotions out of order…?''

Dammit, why did she have to bring up my feelings? I'm trying to avoid my depression all month! And great, suddenly my teacher brought it up. _Again_. Shrugging with a smile, I tried to discard her suspicion, ''I'm sorry, but I've been really busy handling home and nonsense from my family. I don't mean to have sour moods, I'm just honestly stressed.'' What I said was true. The lady stared at me with her hypnotizing eyes, ''are you sure? You aren't trying to-''

''No, I'm not.'' I hated it when teachers talked to my parents about my emotions and internal problems; I mean, seriously, it's not their business to know if I'm hurting or feeling like shit. ''Ms. Keim, I need your genuine and honest opinion right now.''

''I _**am**_ being honest Mrs. Hamer. I'm not depressed or anything, I'm just really stressed.'' My teacher laid back in her chair and gave me a perplex gaze, definitely finding my anxiousness odd. I wasn't really the odd ball, a pretty normal girl that do normal things… but sometimes when bullies, stress, loneliness takes over… it's not the normal, average girl anymore, just a sad one. ''I'll keep my grades up Mrs. Hamer, I promise.'' The woman nodded her head in approval and waved me out of her classroom, ''take care Ms. Keim.'' I nodded in response and left.

''So what's on your ipod? Can I see?'' Jamie asked, moving closer to me, ''sure, you can if you'd like. Also, have new MLP songs just download!'' I squealed and pulled out my earphones, scrolling through the lists of songs, Jamie nudged me. ''Can I pick a song?'' She questioned and in response, I shrugged. ''Sure.''

Me friend Steve was sitting with Shelby ahead of me, chatting away happily while I watch them from afar in irritation. You see, it was actually because of Steve that I'm 'friends' with Shelby… I don't hate her, it's just… for some weird reason she kind of get underneath my skin. Well, that's pretty average, and nothing really special either.

Hm… I wonder what new fanfics I'll read when I get home…

**A/N: **Well, did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe? Please review! I love reviews and I will cry myself to sleep if I don't have one! ;-;.


	2. Chapter 2

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Life Between Two Worlds

**Chapter Two: **Home Sweet Home

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Over thirty minutes passes and all the chattering students left by two's, three's and one's. Jamie left about five minutes ago, and now it was only Steve and I sitting together, alone. ''Want me to come over later on?'' He asked as I fiddle with my black khakis, ''h-huh? Oh, um, I'm not sure yet.'' I nervously said, running my hand through my afro. I was zoned out for a bit, musing over things and later doings at home, which wouldn't be anything amusing other than chores and homework. ''Oh… okay.'' We remained in silence for a while and the bus finally jerked to a stop. I grabbed my backpack and other excess items, treading on through the bus and finally made it down the steps onto the concrete of my hometown with Steve following after.

I inhaled a breath of fresh dusk atmosphere as the wind blows its crispy and cool air in my face. Early October definitely revealed its chilly season, and luckily I carry a jacket with me during these weeks, ''well… see you later Amber.''

''You too.'' We waved and went the opposite direction from the crosswalk. It takes me about five minutes just to get to the bus, and then five minutes to get home. My neighborhood is somewhat deep in the country, aided by the small country stores and a little park within the center of Parsia park. Putting my earphones in my ears, I scrolled down on my ipod and scanned for some decent songs to listen while I walk through the streets, ''Usher… nope, Boyfriend? Not in the mood…'' songs help me during the day, well, actually, they help when I walk alone in the streets… like some form of comfort. I settled with Linkin Park, pressing the play button and shoved the techno gadget in my pockets, ''I gotta fold up clothes when I get home.'' I muttered, pushing up my glasses and then sliding my hands in my black jacket.

I passed the streets, nonchalantly gazing through local food stores and mini antique shops. This is my home in the Mississippi land, in the south, pretending to be someone I'm not…

Like, maybe trying hard to be a freakin' white person when I'm black. Not important though, is it? Oh, and everyone here isn't racist as stereotyped… at least, I think.

I know everyone in the neighborhood, bonded with most people in these stores. So much for a big place when you have a small hometown and everyone knows you. My mind lingered back to my fanfictions and artworks, I picked up my pace faster. What I really want is to go home and just sit on my bed to type some good stories and sketch on my Bamboo tablet all day long, but _sigh,_ that doesn't exactly work when there's shitload of homework on your shoulders, automatic chores, and then working at a small store with only one dollar an hour as payment.

The music flowing through my ears made me lose focus on what to expect when I returned home and instead gave me a fuse for my fanfic. It was a romance, angst story between Donatello, Casey and April. I began forming and typing way early before the second season came around… I just _**knew **_once Casey came in the second season and April had some interest in him that it's going to be _on _between Donnie and Casey. So, I decided to write a story about it, **duh**. Though, I already had my heart set out for April and Donnie… even though it's highly forbidden to like.

…Secret bestiality ship.

I chuckled to myself. I shouldn't like it, it's wrong, I know… but it's like almost eating cake when you know it's fattening! But it's so **good**…- _aack_! Without realizing it, I accidentally bumped into something, or, rather someone. I staggered a few steps back on the crosswalk and in surprise I looked up, ''oh my goodness, I am _so_ sorry!'' Immediately I rushed towards the elderly lady who tumbled on the harden slab of cement and quickly placed my hands underneath her arms in support. Her grey hair covered in a green wrap with colorful beads tightening around the wrap, and those beads layered around her wrinkly, and somewhat hanging neck. With strength, I pulled her up slowly and she grabbed onto my jacket tightly, ''o-oh…'' she groaned and humiliation and guilt filled me.

How careless could I be? I wasn't even looking when I bumped into her! Wait, who is this woman again? I narrowed my hazel eyes and gave a swift, analytical stare at the woman. I… I don't remember this person. The elder stood on her feet steadily, and with carefulness I slid my arms out, ''I'm so sorry ma'm, I didn't mean to do that.'' This woman was about a foot shorter than I was! Her green eyes looked at mines and she smiled, waving her boney and shaking hand. ''No, no, it is fine… I'm too old to be sweeping out here on these empty streets.'' She said with a laugh, ''but, must keep my area and shop clean, am I right?'' Her voice was cracked somewhat, but still held that gentle, yet firm tone. I nodded and smiled nervously, ''I suppose. But it's still my fault for knocking you over. I can sweep right quick if you want.'' I couldn't just leave without doing something for the woman, I just didn't have to heart leaving someone to suffer.

''It'll be nice… but don't you have your folks to return to?'' She asked and I shrugged, ''they can wait for an extra few minutes.'' I looked at her store and narrowed my eyes, ''wait… you're that medium, voodish, witch lady I pass through the streets, right?'' Now I remember… my family, especially my parents, warned me to stay away from this store and this woman. The lady huffed and placed a hand on her long and flowing yellow skirt, ''the correct term is psychic, professional spirit caller and Shaman.'' She seemed irritated about what I said… but it's still the same thing, right? ''oh, I'm sorry. Well, I can still sweep the area if you'd like.'' I offered with a smile.

''Hm… I suppose so; I don't receive much business in this religious town anyway.'' She grumbled and picked up the broom that laid on the ground. I grabbed the broom and started sweeping away the fall leaves, garbage and dust particles in a pile. During most of my life I never paid attention to this store, since my parents forbidden me to be around the place… but I was a bit curious since I heard stories around the neighborhood about this store. Rumors said that those who entered the store to personally make deals with this woman never came out, never appeared again… but that's just made up bullshit to get little children scared, ''so… what's your name?'' I tried lightening the mood.

''Gladys.''

''Oh, that's a pretty name.'' I commented, and swept around the decorated windows. ''Yes… I've been around since eternity! I seriously thought I'd made some money here, but no luck. I was so sure it was Mississippi that dealt with these things! Or was it New Orleans? Hm…'' I laughed nervously, and before long I had all garbage in a pile.

''I'm finished. I'll be leaving now.'' She took the broom and gave me a thankful bow, ''that was faster than a chicken runnin' with its head off!'' She laughed heartedly and continued, ''thank you so much for the help, would've taken me over five minutes! I'll see you next time deary, and stay safe alright?'' I nodded as I walked away, ''you're welcome, I'll be leaving now.'' I waved to the woman and continued ahead towards my home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''Mom, I'm home!'' I shouted as I slammed the house door closed. I trudged through the carpet floor in search of my mother, but oddly I couldn't find her… ''mom?'' I said as I peeked through the kitchen.

Empty.

Shrugging, I pulled off my backpack, letting it fall to the tile floor and went to the refrigerator. I grabbed the handle about to pull it open- only to halt, ''a note?'' I muttered and snatched the tiny piece of paper.

_**Out for ladies night. Mitchell's working until 7:30 tonight and dad's working until morning. I'll be back by 7:00, until then I want the clothes folded, dishes clean and living room swept before I return home. **_

_**Made vegetable soup for dinner. **_

_**Love you sweetie – Mom. **_

Crumbled up the paper and tossed it within the garbage. Right… I forgot that Thursday is grown ladies night for mommy, ''yup, hopefully there won't be much clothes to fold.'' I mumbled and went to grab a dishtowel. I came back with determination as I stared at the filthy dishes that were piled in both sinks, ''the faster I get this done, the faster I can work on something else.'' I pulled open the dishwasher, and then went to the cabinets, opening them.

About five dishes already place neatly in the cabinet, going back to the drainer and hauled more clean dishes in my grasp.

Five minutes passed and I closed the dishwasher and turned it on; I already swept the kitchen floor, wiped the counters and stove and finally stuff the dishes inside, now all I need is to fold some clothes… ''we're going to need some music for.'' I grinned. Music gets me motivated for the most boring chores. I ran to the living room and took out my ipod, scrolling through lists of songs; I needed something poppy with an upbeat, it'll help me work faster.

**We R who we R**

**Boyfriend**

**Around the World**

**Remember the time**

**Call Me Maybe**

**Slave to the Rhythm **

''You know what? I should just put this on playlist.'' I tug the connection cord and connect it to my ipod. Turned on the music speakers and raised the volume before I pushed play. Moment of silence, and suddenly a bouncy beat played.

This is my recent favorite song.

I dashed out the living room to grab the clothes with glee. I could do whatever I wanted whenever I'm alone: sing, dance, act stupid- something I'll _**never**_ do in public. I came back with two large baskets of clothes and set them on the white fuzzy couch. '_'So here's my number, and call me maybe~!_'' I sang, moving my hips to the beat while I folded the clothes. My mind began to wonder back to my fangirlish fantasy. Turtles. I banged to the music as my imagination took over.

_Turtles danced to the music, colorful lights flashed throughout the party as music vibrated through the ceiling. People clad in Halloween costumes danced around them. There were on the dance floor having the time of their live, ''this Halloween party is awesome…!'' _

**Stop this foolish nonsense! **

I snapped out of my thoughts and shuddered. I… I really need to stop fantasizing about fictional characters, but ever since I watched one episode of those turtles, I was _hooked_¸ and I couldn't stop thinking about them. Not one single thought escaped without ninja turtles, and I wasn't too proud to admit it.

An hour passes and I managed to fold all the clothes neatly, setting them in the basket and went retrieve the broom. That whole 'turtle going to costume party.' Isn't a bad idea, it's been on the mind lately… I should probably write a mini fanfics about that.

Thankfully, my house is small, so I only had little to sweep.

_My chores are completed, thank god._ Plopped on the couch and released a loud sigh, staring blankly at the ceiling. I felt so relieved after doing all those clothes and picking up all those nasty dishes, ''I wonder what else I need to do today…'' I said, looking around the living room. I didn't really have anything else to do besides feed Charles and do homework, other than that I would be left to do nothing… well, it was an idea to bring Steve over, though, I don't think it'll be a good thing to be around a guy… all alone in your house. Suddenly, I pushed myself off the couch and walked through the kitchen, reaching my backdoor.

A whimper greeted me, and I smirked, ''hey Charles…~ missed me?'' Another loud whimper came and I giggled, ''okay, okay! I'm gonna feed ya.'' Unlocked the latch and twisted open the door, a German shepard with cute orange eyes stared at me. ''You missed me? You missed me boo?'' I cooed, waving at him, and I walked outside. The dog wagged his tail and whimpered louder, ''aw, that's okay… Amber's here to give you a decent meal.'' My backyard wasn't that large, but it gave enough space for Charles to roam with freedom. My hands glided across his ebony fur and I patted Charles on the head, ''we have roast beef in a can today! Your favorite.'' I grabbed two small cans and went towards his green bowl near the swing set.

''Great, finished feeding Charles and now… homework, but that can wait until later.'' Most of my chores checked off the list as I waltz upstairs and into my room. I brought my backpack along with me for later doings as I headed towards the purple painted door. Twisted the knob and with a gentle click, I pushed open the door, ''home sweet home.'' A fragrance of peach greeted me, inviting me with gentleness and peace with a rush of nostalgia. I always had Frebreeze air spray in my room because it smelled _**so**_ good. The walls of my room where painted lilac, covered by numerous wallpapers, artwork pictures, frames and family photos, and just recently half of my wall were plastered with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles wallpapers, particularly most contained Michelangelo, my favorite turtle.

Since I am a neat-freak, most of my bedroom is organized and spotless, well, besides some artwork sketches and novel papers… and a few books here and there. I made my way to my bronze desk and sat down in my black rolling chair, ''let's see what's on Facebook and deviant today…'' hopefully a few deviants would comment on my artwork, I prayed for some form of attention. Flipped open the purple laptop and automatically the screen popped up, ''hi my sweets.'' I said, a pink blush tingeing my cheeks as I gazed dreamily at the background.

Yes… more turtles.

My subconscious couldn't get enough turtles. Michelangelo is my number one favorite out of all turtles, and even as a child, all I knew is that the orange turtle was my favorite. Leonardo and Donatello were also favorites, but Raphael is my least favorite, I never liked him as a kid. The whole background thing was nothing more than a simple screenshot, but _damn!_ A simple screenshot can do some wonders because all you can do is just sit and stare at the screen all day. I moved the mouse to click on the firefox icon and waited for the screen to pop up…

_Are you sure you're depressed? _

I groaned, shaking my head to remove the thought. No, I'm _not_ depressed! I'm just bored out of my everyday mind and tired… and somewhat sad about certain things, but that doesn't count as legit depression. Does it? I pecked a few key letters into my DeviantArt account and pressed enter, ''please comment… **please** comment.'' I worked hard on my freaking artwork that takes me over an hour! And all I receive is just one favorite?! I clicked on the message board in hopes of some favorites and maybe a few comments.

Nothing.

I sighed sadly, moving the cursor to click on the subscription button. Hm, no luck, maybe a little later I'll receive something… hopefully. I also joined multiple TMNT fan groups so I can send my sketches and gain some viewers.

I'm on a TMNT binge, so hush.

I clicked on a few TMNT artwork with a critical eye. ''…Character's too cliché… Mary Sue… boring…'' I've searched into a few TMNT OC's in curiosity, to see and understand a character in the turtle's universe. Unfortunately, majority of these OC's were kind of the same…- you know? Loads of female turtles that do ninjitsu and lives with the turtles… a poor girl saved by the turtles in an ally, etc… it gets kind of boring after so long seeing the same thing. I rolled my eyes and snorted, ''like the turtles would immediately accept people.'' I don't really know if April counts, since she didn't intentionally mean to find the turtles… but, whatever.

I had thought of doing a TMNT OC of my own, but I wasn't really sure how to make it uncliche. Most of my hours will probably be nothing more than roaming through the computer finishing my fanfictions and hopefully my novel without suffering writers block.

Busied myself for a little while, my mind slowly reverted to Gladys, the elderly witch- uh, I mean psychic... Shaman…er. My grandparents always cautioned me to be careful around people like Gladys since they're angry religious people… they said something like: if you make people like them angry, they'll place a curse on you, that's why I always avoided her. Though… truthfully, she doesn't seem like a terrible, bad person as judged, just a normal lady trying to make a profit. That's why you should know a person before judging them.

I have been curious about that type of stuff, spiritual and supernatural things. Paranormal doesn't exactly count, but supernatural and paranormal is a hand-in-hand thing. Though, does supernatural connects to religion? It seems like it from all television Christian shows. My grandparents are hardcore Christians, so everytime I sleep over Grandma's house for the weekend, I always have to bring formal clothes for church the next day. My parents? They're Christians too, I guess.

…But what about me?

I sighed. I haven't really considered myself Christian because I always fail at being one. By my knowledge, a Christian shouldn't be goth… and that, I have done before… and then researched into all different spiritual practices. I then I cuss more than an average dirty mouth sailor. Is this worse than being a voodish witch? Hell, I haven't read my bible in about… seven months.

My shoulders slumped and I frowned deeply. I always kept the subject off my mind for it scares me. Wait, how the heck did I get on that stuff again? Oh… right, Gladys. ''Let's see what's the newest episode for Saturday.'' I clicked on the TMNT tab on Facebook and scrolled down the webpage. Ah! New episode! I squealed and read more information, ''new episode at 10:00 Am. Got it.'' Internally I clocked the timing and clicked the X button, exiting firefox.

TCRI, a new episode where the turtles invade the Kraang's building and try to remove the portal. I grinned like a manic and giggled. Alright, my turtle fantasies must be put off now, it's Sonic's and My Little Pony's turn for some attention.

_Wouldn't it be so cool for a Sonic and TMNT crossover? _I swear that would be so epic.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''Amber! I'm home!'' I sat on my pink and purple polka dotted bed, staring at the note before me, trying to formulate a decent header for my essay. I hate essays, like a lot, but I'm passionate about writing (more like fiction writing.) I try my best to create a readable, understandable sentence so I can at least receive a B for my grade. I looked at my half-finished paper and stared at it, biting my lip. What _is _so important about the Bill of Rights? It's not like I'm required to know much information about the government law unless I'm going in some career related to such, ''stupid essays with the most stupidest subjects.'' I scoffed and stretched my cramping hand.

''Amber!'' I rolled my eyes in annoyance, ''I'm upstairs mom!'' I shouted back. ''I brought cupcakes! Come and get some!'' My eyes widen, and suddenly I'm off the bed and heading to my door. Something about sweets always attracts me, and even when I'm trying to write a stupid explanation about laws of my state and basically my country, I'll pass up for a decent cookie.

Moving down the steps, I am greeted by my mother. She's pretty bright for an African American, that's how I inherited the vanilla cupcake cream skin tone, from her. I've been through some mishaps where people considered me white or biracial … but, unfortunately- uh, um, nope, _**acceptability**_ I'm not.

… Yup…

Her brown hair wrapped in a bun, her arms opened wide, my mom smiled. ''Hey hun, give mother a hug.'' Loudly I groaned, and rolled my eyes for the hundredth time, ''yeah mom…'' I motioned towards her as she placed her arms around me, hugging me. My mom laid her head on top of mine, ''love you hunny…'' I remained motionless and silent, letting her speak mother-daughter sweet nothings like a record player looping. I was never the huggy, happy, sweet, or touchy type of girl… _at all_, it just feels very awkward for me… and I'm not sure how to respond to it. I glanced at her hazel eyes, the color my brother and I were born with… staring at me with pure love.

Sigh.

''…Are you finish hugging mother?'' I said, and she pursed her cherry red lips, ''you want me to give you more hugs?'' She asked and I quickly shook my head, ''nope, nuh uh, I think I'm good.'' Mother chuckles, walking to the kitchen, ''I brought some cupcakes! You know how those women are with food.'' _Mmm… cupcakes. _Is it red velvet? Chocolate with filling or maybe a regular cake with delicious icing? Oh God, just thinking about it makes me wanna eat each flavor. Friskily I skipped to the kitchen as my mother laid a set of red velvet cupcakes on the counter… ''it has cream cheese filling with butterscotch icing.'' She stated and I oooed in wonder.

With my experimentation with baking decorating sweets myself, I always had a fondness for creativity dealing with food, artwork, fictions and just in general things. Maybe, maybe that's why I'm different, because I want to set myself apart from the crowd on purpose. Even with food. ''Who'd baked them?''

''You mean the cupcakes?'' She pressed down on her white turtleneck and readjusted her sweatpants. I nodded, ''yeah.''

''Mrs. Evens; she's the best baker in the meeting.''

''_**Second best.**_ I'm the first.'' I've done my fair share of baking too, and with such a positive reaction to it I've gained a status. My mother laughed, waving a hand to discard my statement, ''of course darling, you're always number one, including Mitchell. Now mentioning it… have Mitchell called?'' Mitchell, my big brother, is always out the house usually hanging out with his friends, working, or going to school part-time. He calls in when announcing he'll be returning home.

''Yeah, he just called about thirty minutes ago saying he'll return home.'' I explained and she nodded. I lift open the container's top and snatched a cupcake, licking the icing with my tongue before biting. Hm, tastes alright, which is odd… wait a second… ''Mrs. Evens rushed through this, didn't she?'' Mother shrugged, ''yeah, I guess you can say she did.''

''I can instantly taste the blandness.'' I commented with a frown, ''well hunny, she did her best.'' I sighed and shoved the rest of the cupcake in my mouth. ''How was your day hun?'' Swallowing the remaining bits, I shrugged, ''you know, the usual.'' What's the point in explaining my crappy, predictable and boring day?

''I see. Did you-''

''Yes, already done that.'' I knew immediately she was going to inquire if I done my chores, of course I did! ''and I fed Charles. Anyway, thanks for the cupcake mom.'' Her slender fingers limped, almost as if mother was going to ask me something else, ''well alright… I'll be in my room if you need me.'' She walked past me as I stared in her direction, confused.

**A/N: **Any comments, maybe?

By the way, this is _waay_ before Season two and Karai's vendetta, so I apologize for not mentioning this before. And yeah, I'm black, you mad?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Warning! Loads of references, see how many you can pinpoint!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Life Between Two Worlds

**Chapter Three: **Ponderance

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I sat in within chair comfortably, sipping a cup of apple cider spice while I watched TV. Managed one page on the essay, but I still have a page and a half to complete. _Pfft. _Suppose it can wait until later, I also racked up and went through other sets of homework, ''c'mon Mikey! Why do you have to be so _**stupid?**_'' I may like Michelangelo, but I absolutely distasted his recent idiocy. This episode is a rerun, I'm just waiting for a legit new episode for Saturday, ''hm, I wonder what else is on.'' I muttered, grabbing the remote to change the channel. Flipping through the TV, I had little hope for anything interesting.

To my non-surprise, nothing is appetizing currently.

Welp, back to the internet. I changed clothing from earlier and now dressed in furry pj's with a regular red tanktop, oh, and some red socks too. I went upstairs to my room and closed the door.

Mental exhaustion hovered over me without realizing it when I laid on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling… _School, homework, home and fanfiction. _It's been the same thing since last week, and the other week, repeating over and over again… guess not really bothered by it once you become adjusted and immune to the whole boredom thing; and besides, with internet friends and interesting new videos from Pewdiepie to watch, it's not that all bad. ''But still…'' there's nothing exciting, nothing worth waking up for! Screw my LP driver's permit, that's not enough for my mother to road school me, and my brother barely takes me out anywhere, so I'm stuck in this house. I sighed, closing and my eyes slid shut. Where I work, my boss is a mute, so it's a little bit difficult to communicate with him… - only with his wife can she discode sign language, and I don't really talk much with her.

My friends are awesome as they keep me company when I'm lonely, but… I need a **thrill**, a rush of adrenaline. The MS fair passed weeks ago, so that's definitely out of question. I turned over, staring at the window with black curtains shadowing the outskirts of my hometown. I'm hoping that once I turn eighteen or nineteen I can find my own place, like an apartment, and then I can be free to do what I want…- besides being restricted by college.

Being miserable isn't the best thing, I understand, but all I have is my fangirl fandom, hobbies and internet that subsides my sadness.

I hate being stuck at home.

_Complaining won't change anything. _Not to mention I hate it when my subconscious scolds me.

Looking at Greg Cipes won't help my depression either… he's not interested to be in my dreams. Limply my fingers grasped the handle of a lamp that's positioned beside me, suddenly the whole room bloomed in darkness. Sleep greeted the mind and I welcomed it when eyes began to droop gradually, the bleak black soon nurtured to the unconscious world.

_. . ._

_My horror overrides all shock and confusion. ''What the heck…?'' There is no way I'm that… that abomination standing in the mirror. I checked my hands, body and feet, palms caressing my cheeks for anything abnormal. _

_No, don't feel nor see anything disfigured. _

_The room is shady, intensifying the fear. Nothing more than shadows and darkness hugging me, only dim light hung over the mirror that stood before me. Before then I walked blindly for minutes until I found some form of light, and then to find simply a tall mirror. _

_Of myself._

_My afro, gone, replaced with… nothing; I'm bald. Instantly I check my scalp, yet I felt curls of hair… what's going on here? I… I see myself skinny, __**very**__ skinny- skinny that I see ribs. This isn't me, what the hell is this place? _

_I gulped, and I raised my hand- and then shock it to my chest in fright. That hand, __**oh god**__. _

**TIME. **

_I squeaked and twirled, trying to find the mysterious voice, ''w-who are you?'' I shout, trying to see through the black. _

_I glance back at the mirror, and I jumped feet away. That's not me…! _

_Head tilted, almost about to fall off its neck by the simplest movement, and the words TIME punctured into the scalp. It reminded me of the same posture of The Grudge Girl…- okay, I need to leave, like, __**right now.**__ As I moved away, its black pupils motioned with my frightened brown ones… ''Time.'' It whispered._

_What about time? What time? _

''_What the hell…'' I whispered. Abruptly, the mirror broke and shattered glass pieces onto the floor. Without a second to last, I made a break for it, running away from the mirror with full speed I can form. I knew that if the glass breaks, then the reflections would come after you; I'm sorry, but I'd watched too many horror movies. Moreover, you know that saying don't look back? Yeah, I stupidly did just that. I looked over my shoulder, and my heart stopped. _

_The body is coming towards me and it isn't even __**moving**__. _

_**RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN- **_

**TIME. YOU'RE OUT OF TIME.**

_Its mouth opened and a black fog slithered its way out, and suddenly, the body that I proclaimed wasn't mine dropped to the floor as a lifeless ragdoll. Broken. Just then, I realized that even __**I **__wasn't moving… ''please don't hurt me! W-what do you w-want?'' I whimpered, trying to move but no avail for I'm paralyzed. _

_**Your body. **_

_The fog, dust, spirit…__**thing**__ came closer and closer and there was nothing I could do except to watch in terror. _

**GOODNIGHT. **

''Wha-!'' My shaken eyelids flew open and with instinct, I scrambled behind the sheets of my bed, blinking at the sheer blue light that reflected from the moon and my jittery eyes scanned around the room for anything suspicious or disturbing. I calmed my breathing. Thankfully nothing disturbing, it's only a nightmare.

Damn those creepypastas… knew I shouldn't have read em'.

I shivered at the image of myself. I couldn't believe I can be so… _**creepy**_. Sleep still accompanied me, but I wasn't so sure if I was ready for it after the nightmare, truthfully, I was a little scared.

Glancing at the alarm clock it stated 3:40 AM. I have to get up around five fifty for school, so I really can't ditch this sleep.

_What happens if I suffer through that nightmare again?_ I haven't had nightmare in a **long** time, so this have been the first that greeted me within a few months. I reached over to my table and snatched my ipod, unraveling the earphones and embedding them into my ears. Once I had the music I wanted, I tried again for restful sleep.

The alarm buzzed, and I end up punching the damn thing. It wasn't intentional, honest, I just wasn't paying attention to hit the snooze button, and end up knocking the alarm over completely. I actually went through a blank sleep, no nightmare but no dreams either. My mind discarded the whole nightmare itself, because simply, it's just a nightmare.

I hope.

I gotten out of bed and went to grab clothes for school. ''Let's see… t-shirts, skirts… nope.'' I've dug through few sets of clothes until I finalized on a yellow t-shirt with pink butterfly designs, regular country jeans and a black jacket.

Taken a swift shower and now fully clad in my attire, I shoved all my school items in the backpack and trudged down the steps for some cereal. When I went down the steps, I smell the aroma crispy, mapleness of bacon and salty meat sausage, I grinned. ''Morning Amber.'' My mother stood at the opening of the kitchen, an olive apron draped around her waist as she wield a spatula in her hand. Only when my mom is in a good mood she would cook breakfast for us on certain week days.

Oh, happy days.

''Morning mom.'' I greeted, setting my backpack at the door. ''What's for breakfast?'' I asked, ''eggs, sausage and bacon. Your brother and father are sitting at the dinner table.'' I nervously laughed and slid a hand behind my neck, ''well… I'm not really in the mood for sitting down and eating, I'm going to be late for school.'' It's somewhat the truth… though, mainly I wanted to leave early so I can finish up building a little tree house with my friends. Mother lips curled into a deep frown, ''Amber it's only 6:30… the least you can do is sit at the table and we can have a family conversation.''

''…'' I shifted, folding my arms with pout, and then after a minute or two, I sighed. ''Okay…'' my mother patted my head, ''good girl. I'll be at the table within a minute.'' I groaned and rolled my eyes, walking to the dining room. My mother tries to create this whole 'family meal-time' thing for we can get together and have a family chat about our boring lives, but personally, it's not really working since all we do is eat in silence and barely ask two questions. My brother sat at the right side of the glass table while my father sat on the left, ''good morning.'' My father said, and I grunted in response.

I pulled out a chair and sat quietly, staring at plate before me. The scent of hazelnut lingered from its steam as my father taken another sip of his coffee, staring at sets of mail paper. His dark eyes glanced at me briefly, and then returned scanning stacks of mail, ''how was school yesterday?'' He asked and I shrugged, ''it was alright, school is school, nothing important.'' He nodded, ''anything special?''

I shook my head, ''no sir.'' I mumbled.

''Okay.''

''Yeah… so how was work yesterday?'' His black, neatly cut hair stood up from his scalp and his milk chocolate skin became more… _darker_ from all that oil and smoke. ''Work, you know how my boss want the motor engine's fixed.''

''Oh…''

''Breakfast!'' Plates of eggs and sets of meat were present at the table with pictures of orange juice. My brother shoved his phone in his pocket, and began rolling up his sleeves to eat… ''wait Mitchell, we need to say blessing first.'' My mother scolded. Internally, I huffed.

Another pointless morning.

I closed the door and readjusted my backpack, ''I have about… five minutes left.'' Just gone through ten minutes having a '_family breakfast_' which consisted nothing more than silence, clatters of food and more repetitive questions from the other day, and the other day… and the- you get the point. My brother already left, so I'm walking alone while my parents may possibly do things that I don't wanna know. Down the sidewalk, I brought out my ipod and twisted my earphones into my ear, ''let's see what to play…'' I _**always **_bring my ipod with me while I'm going to school, it's like, my drug! I'm such a techno-addict, hell, I can't even live without my own laptop.

Pretty sad, isn't it?

As I pass by shops and mini stores, my mind reverted to yesterday with the elderly lady, Gladys. I never told my family about meeting the woman and I probably won't since they think she's evil, hm… it makes me wonder sometimes why they distaste her beside being a witch- uh, psychic.

**GLADYS EBONY SPIRIT SHOP**

Even though I haven't intended to pause, my legs slowly ceased its movement as I gazed directly at the store, unmoving. I've taken in good measures of the store's italic title, its sleek, golden and black boarder outlines… reminds me of a Chinese restaurant. Somewhat curving on the first letter, and then majority all bold…

How come I never noticed this? Out of all people and their little knit-knack stores, I have not paid attention to this throughout all my life? The building looked a little run-down but still maintains its old-fashion; is this appearance supposes to represent all psychics? I shook my head, ''of course not.'' It's not like all psychics are evil, they're just people who contact spirits, simple.

''_**I'm a professional spirit caller and Shaman.''**_

Nevermind this bullcrap, I have to get to school.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I moved briskly to the wooden table, trudging along my artwork and writing folders. Finding a table that is close to a tree I decided to sit there, ''ah, seems like a good spot.'' I commented and sat underneath the shade. I was on school break for ten minutes, so I wanted to burn some time sketching art and creating ideas for my novel.

Inhaling felt like absorbing fresh crystal, cool air. I hummed happily, opening my art folder and picked a few papers. It was noon; blue invaded the sky with tints of cadmium yellow and light golden aura around the bright sun. The autumn tree leaves had turned into colors of russet brown, golden yellow and orange; now starting to fall into endless piles, ''very nice outside.'' The trees decorated around the school nicely, and because of the leaves it made everything much more appealing.

_I love the fall…_ A faint smile caresses my lips as I breathed once more. Instead of sucking up the fall atmosphere and letting my mind slip from my objective, I looked down at my sketch papers and frowned. Okay, I need to finish up two adoptable pieces and then make another Adventure Time picture. I pulled out my first adoptable character and gave a haste analyses.

Simple Sugar Rush adoptable, didn't sketch over her puffy skirt and have yet to sketch out her legs! I grabbed my 2B pencil and flicked the pencil repeatedly over the paper, scribbling over the empty spaces and filled them with light shades of 2B pencil color. Stopped for a brief moment and began tapping on the table, narrowed eyes scanned over rough sketches of her panel and then let out a soft sigh. I try really hard, but this character isn't coming out right…

Cotton Mellow isn't just a random name! (_okay, maybe somewhat…_) I given this character that name because it's suppose to represent softness and shyness, heh, so much for a Sugar Rush character. I glared at the skirt and I erased it, for the _**fortieth **_time. Sometimes, I really love drawing, however I have the tendencies to absolute _**HATE**_ drawing! It just looks too ugly! But Jamie says it looks fine…

I finished sketching her legs and doodled a simple go-kart for the character. Ah, looks a lot better now. I smirked, feeling pride overwhelming me.

It's an awesome feeling to know that you came from terrible Sonic recolors to digitalizing adventure time characters. A quick scribble of my name, I took the picture and- ''what's up _Nerdy Afrodo_?'' I stiffened, frowning deeply when I heard that obnoxious voice.

…

I sneered, ''what the hell you want, _Brodie_?'' That stupid asshole constantly picking on people for the dumbest reasons.

Guess that what makes the world go around.

''Nothing but living my life, at least I don't waste it by doodling cartoons all day.''

''Go away, no one needs your comments.'' My bland morning is turning sour by the second with this idiot lingering here. ''Hey look Brodie, Nerdy Afrodo drawn herself with a cartoon character!'' My attention snapped from Brodie to his little goon, Zach, holding my artwork paper of TMNT… my stomach plummeted, ''give that back!'' I jumped up from my seat and tried to take the paper only for Zach to move it out of my reach.

''Aww…! She's hugging the purple turtle! She must _love_ him… which, by the way is bestiality.'' That ugly grinned made me want to rip it off his ugly face!

''Give it back!'' I shouted, angry tears forming between my eyes. ''Lemme' see!'' Brodie took the paper and gave it a good look, ''wow, looks like she's humping him or somethin'…'' ''_**Give it!**_'' Complete humiliation coursed through me, and the tears dribbled down my redden cheeks, luckily because of my large glasses, they couldn't see them. Brodie's blond hair made him look like a queer, and with that dumb smirk it made him ten times more of a faggot. ''Aw, hurt your cartoony feelings? Here, take that garbage, no one wants to see that five year-old shit.'' He dropped the paper, and I snatched it before it fell to the ground.

''You dumb loser.'' I growled, but all Brodie did is laugh, ''says the one who talks about cartoons all day, whose art looks like a two year-old did it! My dog can do better than that!'' I clenched my fists and I pushed Brodie with all force, he staggered, ''leave me alone!'' I was focused so much on Brodie that I didn't realize Zach was behind me…

I felt pressure behind my back, and suddenly I'm pushed onto the ground. I'm grateful that I fell on grass and not on the concrete, but the impact still had me dazed, ''get off that fatass of yours! Hehe, _loser!_'' I sniffed, placing both of my hand on the ground and slowly I pushed myself on my knees. The fall hurts, but not as much as those words.

Before I knew it, the bell had rung. ''See you around, Nerdy _**Fatso**_ Afrodo!'' I stood up, dusting the dirt off my knees, my mind reeling…

Am I really that fat?

I sniffed the wetness that began leaking from my nose and removed the glasses before I wiped the tears with my jacket sleeve. The tears wouldn't stop dripping, no matter how hard I tried, they couldn't stop leaking.

_**At least I don't waste it by drawing cartoons all day.**_

More tears slipped through my wet, glossy eyes as a choked sob escaped from my lips. I hate it that words sometimes hurt, no matter how hard we become of them, and what's worse is that some of those words are true.

I hate crying, so, _so_ much, yet here I am sobbing over something stupid as this.

Pathetic.

I kept wiping my tears until the dripping had ceased, and I turned to see a mess. Papers scattered everywhere, and I think one's crumbled… I sighed sadly. The wind isn't making things any better, actually, I think it's making things worst with its wind blowing the papers everywhere across the property.

I sniffled once more and moved towards the mess, slowly picking up the scattered papers one by one.

**A/N: **I'm going to be genuinely honest with you… I have been bullied like this in previous years, but not as intense as described within the passage, so I _may _have exaggerated it a little bit… and my life isn't terrible, just incredibly boring. Anyway, hopefully the whole 'queer' and 'faggot' thing isn't offensive either…

I'm out!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry, but it's going to be a little short for this chapter so I'll make it up in the fifth chapter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Life Between Two Worlds

**Chapter Four: **Curiosity

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''I've graded your papers and will be handing them out now. Starting by the first row, and then the second, soon you will be off to science class. First row.'' I stood out of my seat and followed with the rest of my classmates to the teacher's desk. When it was my turn to receive my papers, Mrs. Hammer gave me stern, disappointed look that made my heart thud as I took the graded papers.

I didn't… fail… did I?

I went back to my desk, hand shaking slightly. The look in her eyes tells me that I didn't do well… slowly, my eyes reared down to the paper.

C… minus.

I facepalmed. _This is ridiculous, I how the heck did I get a C-? This is really sad and pathetic. _I'm not the best essay writer, but one thing I do know is that a C- is the lowest I can get within a grade! My mother is gonna kill me…

M-maybe I can hide it…? ''And make _**sure**_ your parents sign this essay for confirmation they have received it.'' Nope, all hope is lost and I'm going to get grounded for eternity! Worst day possible! ''Now I am pleased that some of you actually put _**effort**_ into you studies and gave me a legitimate review over the political subject, I am proud.'' Guilt, shame and jealousy ebbed through my being.

_Am I stupid? No… but I could have done better, so much better, hell a lot better than this BS! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE THE '__**SMART ONE**__' AND I GET A C MINUS?! _I'm good at English and Reading, yet when explaining myself and things I'm **everywhere!** I cannot do a decent biography without being wordy and adding so much fat and flab to the story, it exaggerates.

Why do I have to screw things up?

''Class is demised.'' Snatching all my papers, I shuffled out of my seat and strolled out the down, downcast. _I can't believe I gotten a C-… I'm suppose to be like Donatello, the smartish one, now I'm getting lower grades than usual_ It's stressful, and embarrassing to explain within the least. ''Hey Amber.'' I jumped out of my skin at the unexpected greeting, and the hairs in my neck stood up… ''_What?_'' I hissed. I wasn't in a great mood to be teased by Brodie any longer- ''geeze, I'm sorry, I'll just talk you later.'' I blinked in confusion.

Turning around to find _**not **_Brodie, but instead met with an Asian. ''O-oh, um, I-I'm so sorry, I'm sorry… I didn't realize it was you, Jay.'' His charming, almond green eyes sparkled with curiosity, ''that's fine, I just wanted to talk to you, that's all.'' Jay's fingers ran through his ruffled black hair and internally I sighed dreamily. ''S-so, um, whadda want to talk about?'' Jay is my classmate that sits on fourth row, but sometimes I still manage to peep at him.

''Well, I was wondering if you were sitting with anybody at lunch.'' My heart pounded with anticipation. Is he going to ask to sit with me? ''W-well, I was b-but I can make arrangements.'' I stuttered, fiddling with my dainty fingers, ''why do you ask?''

The boy that stood before me is Jay Whong, 15, intelligent, creative and in my eyes the most attractive Asian in this school. I'd met him three years ago- well, not _officially _meeting him until this year, me being shy and all didn't help, ''I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I was kind of watching you drawing some characters…'' My smile slipped from me, replaced with a nervous grimace.

He saw my atrocious artwork? ''Um... I'm sorry you had to see that.'' I rubbed the back of my neck and looked away, ''I'm not the best, alright? But I'm trying.'' Jay looked at me in confusion, ''what? No, I thought it was pretty good, you drew Sailor Moon, right?'' My sadden eyes brightened at his positive words, ''really? You like it?'' He smiled, shoving his hands into his pants pockets, ''yeah, I do. You know I like drawing too? '' This sour day became sweeter just by this revelation.

Inside, I squealed like a little girl. I cannot believe that my crush loves drawing! ''Oh really? I totally didn't know that! You like anime too?'' He nodded with a grin, ''yeah I do! Maybe I can show you some of my artwork later on?'' I beamed and hastily nodded, ''of course! I'll be happy to look at it.''

''Great, anyway, I have to go to class. See you later.''

I waved as Jay walked away, and then quietly I did a mini dance. _Jay wants to sit with me! OMG!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lunch came around noonday, and oddly I felt very anxious and I couldn't stop shivering in fear. What happens if Jay set me up? Or he humiliates me?

No, calm down Amber, that won't happen… but what if he does?

''Hey.''

''Hey Steve.'' I nonchalantly said, grabbing myself a tray and plate. Today's Friday menu was pizza. Appetizing (hinted sarcasm). I grabbed myself two pepperoni pizzas and slid down to receive a cookie and drink, ''you're sitting with us today?'' Automatically I was about to say '_yes_' but then I just realized that I probably **won't** be sitting with them.

''No… not today.'' I said, placing weight on the opposite hip. Even without turning around, I could sense Steve's surprise and curiousness, ''…oh, um, okay.'' He breathed, ''then… who're you sitting with?''

''Jay.''

''Jay who?'' ''Jay Whong, he's in my class so you don't know him. Anyway, I'll talk you later, okay?'' I wasn't sure disappointment edged across Steve's face, but I can definitely see the wrinkles creasing his lips, ''m'kay, sure.'' He mumbled slowly.

Now I carried a confused expression, ''something's wrong? Are you-''

''Hurry up with the line!'' I winced and walked away from lunch buffet, ''talk to you later!'' I shouted.

Throughout most of the crowd filling the tables, I fortunately stumbled upon an empty table. Setting my food on the table, I sat silently as I prepped myself. _Okay, lip balm, check, hair puffy, good… glasses clean… and oh, I have to straightened my shirt! _It's always best to appear presentable. While I waited, I tapped on the table, tapped my foot against the marble floor and bit my lip.

… Maybe he is ditching me, I wasn't so sure.

''Hey Amber.'' I whipped around to find Jay sitting next to me. How come I haven't noticed that Dragon Ball Z t-shirt he's wearing? And those black slacks? Mmm, so hot… ''hi.'' I replied meekly with a grin, ''so, I brought some of my artwork for you to look at…'' My eyes brightened at the news, ''really? I'd love to see it.'' Jay smiled cheekily and laid stacks of paper on the table, ''um, it's not much but…''

''Looks like a lot to me.''

Jay chuckled, ''hehe, yeah. Maybe we can talk about some stuff, and, you know, get to know eachother more?'' My heart sped faster than average speed and I had to restrain myself from giggling like a school girl, ''yes, that would be nice. So… um, what do you like?'' I asked.

He curled his long, ebony hair behind his ear, ''I enjoy anime, drawing… ah… reading, hanging out with friends, cooking… getting good grades… honoring elders, Asian stuff. What about you?'' I laughed at his joke and taken a bite out of my pizza.

Yup, taste like cheap Ceasars pizza.

''Well, not much, but I do like to draw a lot, and then love reading novels and fanfiction. I play videogames, but recently I haven't…- been hooked on the internet, you know… nooby stuff.''

''Oh, really? I only met two girls within this whole school that plays videogames! What games do you play? I have Gamecube and _love_ Mario Kart, and Paper Mario… and then there's Dragon Ball Z.'' This sparked my interest to become more comfortable with my crush, ''I've played Shark Tale, Paper Mario 2, Super Mario Sunshine… and played- no, _**adored**_ Monkey Balls. Oh, and when I told someone I play a game called 'Monkey Balls' they seriously thought…''

''They thought what? Wait, let me guess… did they think you were actually playing with…?'' I nodded with an amused face, ''yeah… she thought I actually was playing with **Monkey **_**Balls**_.''

For quite some time we indulged in our favorite series, and started to know eachother a bit more than just 'classmates', and then he revealed to me his artwork.

… Wow, I didn't know he liked TMNT too. ''Oh, you're like, **way** better than me! Looks like a professional did this artwork.'' Awing at the beautiful strokes that formed remarkable shapes and figurative bodies, I picked up another page and stared… ''Jay, this is very good artwork, I love how you did Leonardo here.''

''You know the Ninja Turtles?'' He asked, and with a pink blush, I nodded slowly, ''um, yeah, just gotten into the series last year… the recent series, 2012 version, but I have seen the 2003 version, just didn't care much for it.'' ''I see. I like the 2012 version too, they look and like teenagers instead of grown men…''

''What do you like about them? They're physical features? Personality? Awesomeness? You know I love the music and their fighting skills and hotness and epicness and badassness and…'' I was about to go on the fangirl rampage again if it wasn't for him stopping me, ''I'm not sure how to explain it, I just like them a lot.'' ''I can see that. Sorry, just sometimes I can become excited about certain things… you like Sonic the hedgehog?''

''Ugh! I freakin' hated that animal since 2010!'' My excited demeanor faded just a tad, ''oh… well, I never really cared much for him after SEGA removed Jason Griffth for Craig Smith.'' We all have our differences, and so I'm respecting them… while secretly putting their names in a Death Note booklet.

''I know right? And then that pink hedgehog-''

''Amy Rose.''

''Yeah! She sounded so annoying! _Ughh….!_ I wanted to rip my ears out.'' I nodded. ''Which turtle is your favorite?''

''Huh?'' He blinked at the sudden change, ''which turtle is your favorite.'' I repeated.

''Michelangelo.'' My smile widens, ''I. Love. _Michelangelo!_''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''So how was your date…?'' Ugh, great, Jamie is pestering me about Jay. School's over, and we all headed to the bus with our backpacks filled with textbooks and shitloads of homework, ''it wasn't a date, gosh, why do everyone accuses it's a date when it's just simply enjoying eachothers company?!'' We sat in the back seat of the bus, trying to remove ourselves from the obnoxious crowd, ''…but isn't that still related to a date?'' Her dark brown eyes twinkled and a smug expression transformed her usually tranquil face.

I groaned.

''You understand what I meant! He asked me, and I agreed to it but not like that!''

''Even so, you probably wished it as a date anyway.'' ''Whatever, I'm just wondering why suddenly he's interested in knowing me.'' I mused quietly.

''Maybe he wants to get into your-'' ''don't even say it Steve, I doubt that…- and weren't you talking with the Bieber lover, Shelly?''

''I'm right here you know.'' I turned around to see Shelly's annoying scowl, ''and we **weren't **talking about Justin, it's about other important stuff.'' She added. ''Hey, do you mind if I come over your house for a bit? I asked my parents and they said yes.'' Jamie explained, pulling on her red-black striped sleeves, and in response I shrugged, ''I'm not exactly sure, I think my mom's at home but I guess… I have to call her just in case.'' Sometimes Jamie and I would visit eachother's house, not often, but when we do, it's enjoyable and entertaining.

''New episode tomorrow.'' My friend girl, girlfriend, whatever you call it, squealed. ''Ohmygosh, totally can't wait! I'm going to set my alarm clock for it.''

I grinned.

''Hey, can I come too?'' Steve asked, and I sighed. ''Yes…''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Finally getting off the steps, I landed on the concrete with Jamie and Steve following after me, ''are we going to the tree house first?'' Asked Steve, ''nah… I'm not really in the mood, and besides, that little 'house' we're building looks terrible.''

''Hey…! At least we're trying!'' Steve bristled, and I frowned, ''I suppose. Anyway, let's go.'' We groped our backpacks, moving silently on the sidewalk. I didn't think about much, but my mind began to wonder about the elderly lady, Gladys.

I've met and sat with many old people, but I haven't seen on in my hometown that's old enough to be my great, great grandmother. Alright, that is a little rude… but she seems, too old to be handle a store! What if someone robs her? How can she defend herself? Or maybe she has a pet cat that helps out?

Hm… I wonder what it's like to practice Shaman magic, not that I _believe _in that stuff or anything, I'm just a bit… intrigued to simply put. ''What are we going to do once we get to your house?'' Steve asked.

''Chores, homework, food and TV… or internet.''

**A/N:** Like I said, sorry about the short chapter but I'll make it up to you in the fifth! Another note, I'll be getting deeper with the TMNT universe once we get up to… I don't know, chapter ten? You guys probably know me by now, (within the story) and probably the side characters to get a grasp with what we're dealing with so you readers would probably demand the TMNT characters by now, but not just yet.

I also want to add that this main fanfiction will be dealing with a lot of Supernatural or spiritual things, because that's the main plot device that's driving the story and we'll be having some dark magic or superbeings, so, if you're not comfortable with it I suggest you ditch this story. The thing is that I wanted to try something unique :) and non-typical or predictable.

And… I used a real life person in this fanfic :3. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **…W-w-where's the reviews? ;~; No one haven't comment yet, and I'm sad :( *sniff* is my story really that bad…?

So… how's it been? Yeah? Well, life's pretty boring, but it's still life… how about you? Uh huh, yup, interesting.

Now that your wait is _finally_ over, I present you chapter five! I do not worry, I will present you the _**real**_ TMNT characters within… eh… seventh or eighth chapter? I don't know, maybe the chapter after the next one V( `_`)V.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Life Between Two Worlds

**Chapter Five:** Luring Temptation

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The rest of unlimited hours resulted in utter silence as no words were spoken between us. My mind raced with paranoia and fear… _what if mom ground me? O-or take away my phone? I can't live this down!_ Grades isn't exactly topnotch priority, though, they're still important to me, and the lowest I can get is a C.

_I'd gotten a C-! _

Wait, calm down Amber, maybe this isn't as bad as making this to be… maybe I'm overreacting and my mother will understand that I'm not the best at math. Pockets filled with trembling hands, I released a hefty sigh as I tried to rearrange an excuse for my ass won't be chopped. There's no way outta this, so, I gotta make a reasonable lie… err… _lying-truth_, for I won't take much heat; besides, I wasn't really good in math anyway.

Ahead of us, there is a corner leading to my house that treads a mile. Jamie and Steve did their own thing while internally I panicked pathetically over my math test. This is stupid, honestly, I should just suck it up and understand that my mother will become angry and force me to study harder…but why is it always easier said then done? ''Hello!'' My running thoughts halted when a chipper, throaty voice greeted me…- us, I meant. A few feet stood the lady I have met yesterday, Gladys… you know? That witchy lady my family warned me about and yet I've_** totally **_ignored without second thought? I didn't stop, instead slower my pace to meet the lady since I didn't want to appear rude, ''…hello.'' I waved meekly with a soft smile.

Suddenly I tensed. My friends! Oh my gosh, what are they thinking right now since their Christian friend (_I think…_) is talking with this woman! I peeked over my shoulder to find Steve blinking like an idiot with a nice look of '_**what the hell are you doing?!**_' and Jamie… seemed neutral, except a simple _WTFing_, but overall neutral. ''Hi darling! I see you've brought your friends along with you too?'' Her arms draped by a lengthy black shawl as curvy, petal-pink designs decorated the cloth and the ebony dress flowed portions of inches across the concrete and hair still wrapped in a pink shawl. Do all psychics dress like this? Shakily, I nodded, and then gulped in nervousness, ''u-um, yeah… these are friends: Jamie and Steve… they're going to be joining me today. S-so how are you?'' I wasn't sure why I started a discussion, but hoped as quick as it started it'll end.

''Me? I'm doing great today, business flowing slowly, but steadily. Would you like to buy something?'' She asked.

''Oh, um, n-no thank you, but thanks for offer.''

''Nonsense! I have some bracelets for sale that's 99 cents per each.'' ''99 cents each?'' Jamie blurted, pushing me out of the way so she can properly see Gladys. The old psychic nodded, ''yes, 99 cents per bracelets. They're birthstone bracelets. Original price was 2.99, but since nobody buys them I decided to lower the pricing.'' She explained nonchalantly and then laughed like it was a joke, ''since I'm _**evil**_and all, everyone believes they are cursed. Silly notion honestly.''

''Are they pretty?'' Jamie asked. I placed a hand on her shoulder lightly, ''Jamie…'' I whispered. I didn't want to be rude, but I am still somewhat skeptical of Gladys, ''yes, and the color represent the emotion and meaning behind it.''

''Then show me!''

''Jamie!'' I and surprisingly, or _**un**_surprisingly, Steven exclaimed. Jamie flinched, red hair shifted when she turned to meet our startled expressions, ''what? They're for 99 cents.'' She said.

''So? You know we're not-… um,'' Steven cut short from his going lecture, glancing at the old lady with tensed hesitation. ''We have to go. I apologize Ms… Mrs. Gladys, but my mom must be concerned by the late absence, maybe some other time.'' A gentle push along with a frustrated glare, I guided Jamie away with hopes of leaving the area without any distractions.

Ehh… let's say my wish didn't exactly come as hoped for…

''Wait.'' Hand outreached, her eyes flashed an emotion of panic with her lips frowning deeply. ''Please, I ask you not to buy these items not for your own gain, though, of support. I am not harvesting much income within this town and barely making ends meet. All I am asking for you is to donate through purchasing some bracelets if you don't mind.'' There it was, that feeling that I desperately try not to entertain nor want to greet.

Guilt. I hated the '_guilt trip_' sequence; the feeling of ignoring ones pleads and needs…, suddenly I felt terrible as I tried to swallow down the lump in my throat. I despise being a softie, but… ''…alright, I think I have some spare change on me.'' I sighed, shrugging off my backpack and opened the top zipper.

''Amber! What are you doing?'' Steve hissed, eyes narrowed from confusion and by instant impression, obviously, he was upset. ''Giving some money away Steve, what else do you think?'' I snapped, pulling out two sets of five dollar bills, ''it's the least I can do. Unlike you, I have the dignity to give money away to those who really need it. You carryin' money, Jamie?''

My redhead friend jiggled inside her cobalt colored hoodie pockets, scrunching her chocolate eyes in search and bit her lip, ''c'mon man… I know I have a five.'' She grumbled, patting her pockets for rechecking. Nope, apparently it seems like Jamie is broke again.

Sigh.

''Aha! I found it!'' Jamie yelled as she pulled out a crumbled bill from her blue jeans and grinned, ''see? I ain't lost money.'' The girl remarked with a smirk.

''Good enough,'' I ignored Steve's stare and smiled lightly at the lady. ''We would like to see your bracelets please.'' Gladys face seemed to grow brighter by the second and her lower face widened with a beaming, wrinkly smile, ''thank you, so, _**so**_ much! You don't know how much your generosity will aid me.'' I watched the woman patiently as she pushed open the rusted, creakily door open slowly. A screeching noise had grinded against the concrete floor and I couldn't help but to wince at such atrocious noise only to glance at my two buddies, and seems like they didn't appreciate the crusted steely scream either; ''my shop is a little dusty and old, but hopefully sustainable for movement. Come.'' A rock grew with the pits of my stomach with an uncomfortable feeling churning inside, no matter how hard I tried to ignore, it's still there… growing.

This isn't what I've planned at all, I didn't mean to actually go and hang out with the lady! I-I mean, she's nice but… I can't do this, nope, nada, my mom is gonna kill me.

…Then again, all I'm doing is just to support Gladys, and there's no wrong in that now is it? I'm just simply donating some money to an elderly lady who needs help. _What would Leo do in these situations?_ He's the leader of the group, the strategize_r_ and if Leo was in this situation then he would go with his heart, by helping people. So, I settled with helping the lady out, and no, I do not base every decision on solely fiction situations… most of the time. Steve, Jamie and I shuffled closely together as the psychic, Gladys, moved away from us, a breeze slithered past me, and accidentally I released a tiny squeak. The whole space seemed eerie and a tad bit dark for anyone with average sight, especially with an old person living inside, ''um, where's the light?'' Jamie asked nervously, ''it's a little dark here.''

''I'll get it for ya.'' Multiple figures and objects where hidden by the shadows while the dimness made appear like… disturbing human figures. Trying to keep my cool, I shoved my hands in my pockets as Steve fiddled with something undistinguishable.

''Found thee light!'' All my paranoia had faded away when bright red and purple neon lights flooded the whole room. ''…Woah.'' Just looking around the space made my own room feel less then convenient, ''welcome children to Gladys Ebony Spirit Shop.'' The walls splattered with exotic, curve-like designs and hovered by beautiful Greek periodic tables, floor somewhat cracked but the gorgeous dark red rug hidden the flaw. Other accessories consisted with antique items, a few unknown boards that I wish not to touch and… I guess some voodooish stuff. There was a closed door behind a cashier counter, and it made me a bit more curious. ''I have almost everything needed within this store: flask potions, wiccan charts, magick books and so, so much more! Please, have a tiny glance at all the magnificent items that bestow before you! It might aid your future-''

''The only aid I need for _my_ future is Jesus lady, and you need to be saved by Holy Christ.''

''Steve!'' I growled, shoving Steve with a bothered look, ''let's not disrespect Gladys, okay? She'll accept Jesus when she's ready.'' I looked down in-between Steve's hands to find a white beaded cross necklace wrapped tightly over his palms. Um, yeah… did I forget to mention that Steve's catholic? ''Please Jesus, save my shaken soul…'' He started whispering a catholic prayer underneath his lips.

''That's alright laddie, ain't no wrong and voicing opinions now.''

''Where are the bracelets?'' Jamie asked once more and thankfully, it snapped Steve away from his… errm, '**you-should-repent-or-burn-in-hell**' mode.

It really can't be helped.

''Over there on that rack darling.'' Gladys cooed, pointing over to the far right of the room. On a wooden stand hung rainbow coordinated bracelets, ''there are tags pinned to each gem colored bracelet, representing its existence. Yes, go over there and take a very good look my children.'' A tingly feeling tickled my spinal cord and I could not help but to shiver in glee, a mischievous smile lurking around my lips and I giggled silently. I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm actually in this forbidden witch's store about to buy something! Oh my gosh, I'm going to be in _**so**_ much trouble if my parents found out, s'not like I'm going to tell them anyway, but still. Jamie and I scanned over a few gem colors while Steve planted himself right at the door, not moving one bit, ''ya sure you don't wanna buy anything Steve?'' She asked.

''Nope, I'm good, you guys have fun over there.'' He retorted.

And I just simply sighed. It was… more like rainbow colors, to be exact, you know? Purple to red… then orange and yellow? In an order fashion. ''Ooh, look Amber! This is my favorite color, green!'' Staring at the transparent, yet green hued item I mused, ''that's an emerald, obviously. What it says on the back?'' Using petite fingers, the girl pulled a card from the bracelets centers and started to read. '' Elemental earth and elemental water. Green is the color of nature, fertility, life. Grass green is the most restful color. Green symbolizes self-respect and well being. Green is the color of balance. Means learning, growth and harmony. The emerald is the sacred stone of the goddess Venus. It was thought to preserve love. The emerald has long been the symbol of hope… Am I of hope Amber?''

''But… that's not even your birthstone.''

''I know, but I just _**love**_ the color green, oh, and blue too.'' I stood there, blinking, ''um… sure, I guess so. You can uplift my spirits most of the time if that count. Is there anymore information?'' Jamie flipped the card over, and then she smiled, '' It says here that the emerald is said to bring the wearer reason and wisdom. I'm definitely going to take this one.''

''Hurry up guys! I'm getting hungry…'' Steve whined, and I rolled my eyes in response. I snatch an amethyst bracelet automatically, since purple is my favorite color underneath red and I took the card out of its hold and began to read, ''Elemental spirits, angels, and Gods of divination and prophecy…Purple is the color of good judgment. It is the color of people seeking spiritual fulfillment. Purple has been used to symbolize magic and mystery, as well as royalty. And then you wear purple when you want to encourage fantasy, mystery and imagination.'' I grabbed two sets of amethyst bracelets, gazing with admiration, ''these seem interesting. I'll buy these.'' I obviously knew these weren't the real deal, probably made in China or something, but I couldn't help but to admire how pretty these bracelets can be.

''How many are you buying Jamie?'' Knowing her, Jamie would buy the whole rack if possible. ''Eh, I'm just gettin' three. What about you?''

''…Maybe five.'' I muttered. The colors of the TMNT masks popped in my mind and I couldn't help but to smile with feign fangirlishness. _It's not going to hurt getting their colors, would it?_ Now that's a silly thought, why would I be embarrassed about the turtle's color? Orange represents optimism, purple means intellect and wisdom, red is strength, passion, and blue means courage, bravery, addressing all the turtle's personalities. I grabbed all the turtle's colors, along with my birthstone of Opal and walked to the register.

Jamie followed behind me with her own sets of bracelets: bright jade, sapphire, and topaz. ''Are these real?'' She asked suddenly, and Gladys blinked, ''ah, well… no lass, they're not actually _real_ from an expensive jewelry store, but their stones are very real if that counts. Consider them rocks.'' The witch weakly smiled.

''Oh… well, okay.'' Jamie moved a locked of her reddish, orangish hair away from her shoulder and unconsciously, I felt a strike of jealousy. … Why do some fortunate girls have silky hair? What about me? I'm stuck with this thick pile of puff on top of my head! I scowled, looking downwards instead of facing the register.

Jamie paid for her items and I went to pay mine, setting the charms on the counter. The lady cringed when reading the tags of the price, her hand shaking terribly when holding just a simple tag, ''you guys can head home if you'd like.'' I said, arching my neck to see my two friends at the door.

''Are you sure? What about your mom? What are we going to say?'' I can sense the tinge of fear lurking in Jamie's voice and I frowned, ''well then, just say Amber was visiting her jobsite.'' They didn't seem convinced, nor motivated to leave at all.

''Yes! Please, visit the lass's home will be very pleasant. Besides, she don't need ya holding onto her now, do ya? Relax for a bit and let's not waste your valuable time sitting there doing absolutely nothing… oh, and this might take a _little_ bit long, I still need some newer glasses.'' I didn't need an amen from the lady, I could've taken care of it myself! And neither do I remember her suddenly with large, slightly cracked glasses.

With that wrap of hers, it made me think of myself… if I was old.

Ughh.

''…Are you sure Amber?'' The hesitance in Steve's voice had me blinking. Is he really that concerned? I mean, I know this town front and back so… I know how to handle myself, no need for Steve to breathe over me, it's creepy. ''Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll be good.'' _Except facing the wrath of my family…_ Nevermind that, and why is this lady taking her damn time? Seriously! She just gotten through Jamie's item for a minute! One last glance and the duo pushed the door open, leaving the shop.

I folded my arms and tapped my foot, impatience burning in my aura. Gladys gazed over her glasses to look at the tag and smacked her cracked lips, nodding before a finger slowly typed something within the register. God, one thing I hate the most is waiting, my worst enemy, and when I'm wasting time over simplistic things that takes seconds to get done then my dark side crawls out of its shell, ''do you need some help? I can help you if you like.'' I didn't want to be rude, but I really don't wanna wait for five minutes just to get my stuff checked out.

''No no lassie, I'm checking them all right now.''

_**Clink… clink… clink… clink…**_

**Oh. My. God. **

I grunted roughly, and my foot tapped harder. Glayds gotten through three items now and then abruptly, she stopped. I raised an eyebrow.

Why did this lady stop? With slimming eyes, Gladys moved over to the side to glance at the door, and then back at me; those green eyes I once recalled changed into a frighteningly charcoal black.

Holy…

My heart started to pound in fear, ''i-is there a problem?'' I stammered, staring at the peculiar ridden woman. I knew I shouldn't have accept her invite! ''Look girl, I need some desperate customers right now, and I'm an expert of everything, you name it: astrology, numerology, spirit medium, wiccan practicer and much, _**much**_ more. I'm on a tight budget right now and I need some money.''

''What does that have to do with me?''

''It doesn't to be honest, but there's barely enough people interested in my store. A few major customers here and there, however, that's not enough for the income. You seem like a decent customer for general support.''

''I'm only doing this because you begged me too!'' I can't believe this woman… is she trying to con _more_ money out of me? ''Listen Amber-''

''How do you know my name?'' My mind raced with endless possibilities, and nice percentages of those possibilities are fears. ''I never told you my name, what else do you know about me? I should have never-''

''_Hush!_'' My rambling lips when to a sudden halt, leaving me speechless and slightly… terrified, not that I'll tell anyone though. I wished my friends remained here, ready to save my butt when troubled arrived. The lady took a deep inhalation of and released, glaring at me within the process and I winced under her dark stare… I'm starting to become af-… even more nervous. ''I've known your name due to your relatives, friends and acquaintances calling you as such. Is that _not_ your name?''

''No-… I mean,_ yes_, it's my name.''

''Then I'm going to call you that from now own.''

''W-wait! I'll get into to trouble if my parents found out that I'm talking to you!'' What would Leonardo do in these situations? What would he do?! Because right now I certainly unsure how to wiggle myself out of issue! ''Then that's a bit… **unfortunate**, isn't it? Alrighty then, I will _not_ call you such beautiful name in public. Do not be afraid of thee, Amber, all I am requesting is a trade and I will not bother you any longer.'' Immediately I knew this woman is trouble, I… I just took her for granted, though, she can't hurt me… she's too old to do anything harmful! Well, except place curses, havoc, demons and other voodoo on me.

Why didn't she say all of this while my friends were here? What does she want from me?

''…I'm listening, but you have a minute to tell me what's going on before I leave.'' I spat, loosing all mannerism in my tone. I don't care if this lady is old, I just want to get outta here.

''I'll have a say in the matter, _**child**_. Now understand me, Amber… all I want is to do some service to you and help you.''

''Why do you even want to help? You don't know me!''

''…Well, that's something I'll have to disagree with child. I've been here since 1984. And I have to ability to understand before you even walk inside my store, lassie. Please, understand that I will give you anything-''

''How about giving my freedom and waste of time back?'' My patience was thinning, and I was becoming irritated and angrier by the second…

''Are turtles your fascination?'' My burning anger splashed by the shocking cold water of her words. How… how does she…? No, no… she's probably guessing out of the tip of her head, yeah, Gladys making this up. The woman smiled at my awed expression and continued.

''Yes… you… you have an interest in a person named Michelangelo? He's… he's your interest?''

''Wha…- no, I'm sorry lady, but no.'' Gladys cackled beneath her breath and grinned, ''I know when to point out a lie when I see one; and child, you're lying.'' My breath hitches, eyes widening to the size of my glasses and my body trembles. This woman is starting to frighten me to the deepest core and even if I tried to ignore it, I can sense the deception behind this frail woman.

Maybe, maybe I should have believed those who warned me, but then again, I won't believe until I receive. ''Is Michelangelo your pet turtle? I can tell you enjoy him a lot.'' Should I submit and reveal to her my fantasy? My escaping illusion from a real living reality? Then that means it'll prove her right, _right_? Gladys did say she'll give me **anything** I want… though, for what price? ''I…'' Needless to say, I was scared how easily she discerned and read my mind like a book.

How does she do that?

''Come on Amber, it's just a yes or no question.''

''…'' Shoulders slumped, I weakly nodded a simple yes. ''Sorta… he's… he's not real… though… I like him a lot.''

''Do you want me to make him real for you?'' I jolted, snapping my attention directly to her. Is that even possible? ''N-no… I'm fine.'' I whispered.

''How about you come inside my special room tomorrow morning and we'll talk about your turtles and Michelangelo and Leonardo a bit more… we'll rearrange something, yes?''

''I…I-''

''Great. Here's your change and have a _**very**_ nice day.'' Black transformed into bright emerald while she smiled gently, and I stumbled back as a shudder gripped me cold. This… this woman- h-how? I… I didn't think, but…

I snatched the items and ran out of the store, heart thudding miles per minute.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

''If that is so, why haven't you called me?'' I tried my best to remain tall, a leader and face the consequence of my actions, yet I couldn't help but to shrivel under my mom's firm parental stare. ''I, um, forgot?'' I laughed nervously and shrugged, ''I had been busy looking at items to buy and I forgotten to call moma. I'm sorry.''

''Uh huh… is that so? Well I've called the store and they said the didn't see you come in at all.'' My weak smile fell and I tried to form a suitable answer, ''then… It must not have been _that_ store, but another shop, they had some pretty items on sale.'' I wasn't sure if my mother would believe the lie, but I crossed my fingers with hope that she wouldn't press any further.

''… I see. Well, next time you _have_ to call to let me know.'' Mother reprimand and poked me in the chest, and in response, I flinched. We were finished with our 'talk' from the kitchen while my friends sat quietly on the couch, waiting.

''So…?'' Steve said slowly, tugging on his Naruto t-shirt in anxiousness, ''it's fine, my mother wishes to have calls before I go somewhere, that's all.'' I told them with a sad smile, ''it's a close one.'' I whispered.

''Ready for some Mario kart?'' I'm pretty tempted to jump over the couch and snatch a controller with high competitiveness, but something withheld me from doing so. ''Eh, you guys go ahead, I gotta… gotta do something right quick.'' I said and ran up the stairs with my backpack.

I slammed the door shut once I finally entered into my room and threw the backpack on the floor. Pulling back the zipper, I stared at the contents inside.

Those bracelets I'd bought from the lady…

The colors of orange, purple, red, blue layered on top and my birthstone Opal as its center piece. I was affirmative sweat trickled down my face.

_**Are turtles your fascination?**_

_**.**_

_**Do you want me to make him real for you?**_

That… that trickster is a liar, a big, fat liar. It's stupid and dumb to think that fictional characters can come to life.

_What if she could? What if she's telling the truth to give you anything you wanted?_ I shook my head. It's just not possible for a human, no matter how advanced in anything, to do. ''I'm not going out tomorrow.'' I stated with determination. No, this lady had done enough manipulating as it is… I don't need to be used any longer.

_**Yes… you… you have an interest in a person named Michelangelo? He's… he's your interest?**_

_**Do you want me to make him real for you?**_

Gah! I gripped my head and heaved. My thoughts are loud, but it has never been **that** loud, and it didn't sound like mines. N-no, I'm just paranoid, yeah, maybe I'll just forget about today and just hang out with my friends like every other normal day.

…

I sighed and stared at the bracelets, ''I did it to support her, nothing more.'' However, curiosity ate through my subconscious, and I could help but to wonder. Maybe she can do something for me, though, what's worth my time? I picked up the Opal bracelet and slid it through my wrist, soon raising my arm in the sunlight to receive better inspection.

The milky crystals shined from the sun, having small light reflections through the walls. I smiled. The bracelet is very beautiful, even if it's not the real deal.

_**Do you want me to make him real for you?**_

…

''_Them._'' I muttered, shrugging off my jacket and bit my lip.

I don't like the lady too much, but… I ain't gonna hurt to see what an old lady can do.

**A/N:** Well, that have taken up most of my time ^_^… hope you have enjoyed, and please, I would love to hear what you have to say about the chapter, it'll keep me motivated! Okay? Thanks so much!


End file.
